ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryō
Throughout your experiences in the world, you will likely want for materials and better steel to cut down your enemies with. Even outside of a shinobi's basic needs, Ryō holds an important place in your pocket. It is the world-wide currency of Naruto, acting similarly how Yen would. The official conversion rate from Ryō to USD is ten Ryō for every dollar, and functions as so. It should then be understood that Ryō doesn't have the same value as a dollar, and shouldn't be treated as such in-character. Services The most basic use and form of Ryō is payment of services. Often times, you may find it more convenient to simply employ someone else to complete a task that may otherwise be difficult or tedious for you. Officially, these types of transactions are limited under the eye of the law. However, there are many places outside of Konoha and far within the Land of Fire which can offer anything. Even assassins, to take the life of your most hated enemies. Couriers The first, and most common service is mailing. Ninjas lead busy lives, and are often being sent across the country and even outside of it to deal with international threats to the peace of our Shinobi world. Many times this can separate good friends, allies even, from one another when communication may be essential. Or perhaps, needed to send a declaration of war between two different gangs. Regardless of the intent, there are many businesses in the Land of Fire which are dedicated to this hasty matter. Bird Post The first form of business is delivery by aviary. In most hidden villages, there exist an aviary, or a large place that exists to keep birds in. These birds are then used to deliver rudimentary information and communication between villages. However, these forms of transportation are the easiest to be targeted by and tracked by an intercepting force. All villages that use this crude system have record logs, showing what bird was used, when it left, when it's expected, and the urgency of the delivery in question. As well as this, because of a bird's small size they can only carry small letters and cannot make any regular deliveries as a true courier could. They are still one of the fastest forms of communication though, and are a dependable system for the majority of customers. A delivery from a bird post costs close to 600 Ryō, although this may adjust according to where the bird needs to be sent as well as other unforseen circumstances. Delivery There are certain things that can't be trusted in the talons of a bird, or simply are too heavy for even the largest birds-of-prey. For this, you will require the services of a delivery. Delivery services can be found across the Land of Fire. Depending on the materials being transported, it can sometimes be handled by a single person or even carried in a caravan across the country. Because of how wide and varying the things someone might want to send off, the prices can wildly vary. However, it is generally acknowledged that the base rate of any delivery service is typically around 3,000 Ryō.